Carriers, such as UPS, handle millions of deliveries on daily basis. Carriers typically arrange delivery of packages or mail between a consignor or a shipper and a consignee or a recipient. The carrier is responsible for enforcing different rules on different packages. Different types of packages often require a specific type of handling or that certain actions be taken prior to or during the shipping of such packages. For example, certain packages may require delicate handling during shipping. Other packages may not be allowed for shipping by the specific carrier.
Furthermore, applicable laws, rules, and regulations may prohibit the transportation of hazardous goods/items by carriers. To comply with such laws, rules, and regulations, the carrier must block the shipping of such goods/items. Further, large multi-national vendors naturally require enforcement of many (e.g., thousands of rules) different rules simultaneously. These rules are typically enforced based on information/data provided to the carrier by the consignor/shipper. Management and enforcement of such rules can prove cumbersome and require vast manpower resources. Therefore, there is a strong need in the industry for a system that can automatically facilitate processing and enforcement of such rules.